This invention relates to mathematics educating devices and more particularly to such a device having number bearing plates, mathematical operator bearing plates, storage racks for organizing and storing the plates, and practice racks having recesses arranged to receive the plates in order to demonstrate and practice vertical and horizontal mathematical calculations.